


10 months

by clickmeharderdaddy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickmeharderdaddy/pseuds/clickmeharderdaddy
Summary: It's been 10 months since felix left changbin for someone else.





	10 months

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!, this is my first official fanfic so i'd appreciate kudos, comments, and most of all criticism. i hope you enjoy my stories.

3rd person POV

 

It's been 10 months since felix left changbin. It's been 10 months since changbin lost the love of his life. It's been 10 months since his whole world came crashing down on top of him.

FLASHBACK

" y-you're leaving me?" changbin asked felix through watery eyes. Felix still wasn't looking at him; he was packing his suitcase. he eventually turned towards changbin and winced when he saw the older boy crying. "Binnie?" " i'm sorry, i just- i just don't feel the love anymore." Felix's eyes were beginning to get watery so he quickly wiped his eyes and turned to grab his suitcase. 

When he turned to leave, changbin latched onto his arm. "P-Please felix, Please D-Don't leave me!" He had begun sobbing against felix's shoulder. Felix just nudged him off. " I'm sorry changbin, but i just don't love you anymore." And with that felix trudged through the door and out of the house, and out of changbins life forever. Changbin sank to his knees and cried, and cried, for hours with no one to comfort him.

It's been 10 months since felix left changbin.

It's been 10 months since changbin lost the love of his life. 

It's been 10 months since his whole world came crashing down on top of him.

It's been 10 months, and 3 days since changbin downed a bottle of pills in his room.

The only thing on his mind when he was dying was felix, and the time when they both loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened. i swear to god i have an addiction to angst or something. But nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed. I'll probably post once or twice a week, or more if i have time. Well, until the next fanfic, by everyone! ( also this is written really weird, sorry i didn't know what i was doing)


End file.
